


City Boy

by zeeissorandom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drug Use, Drugs, Gen, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeeissorandom/pseuds/zeeissorandom
Summary: hellooooo everyone! hope you enjoyed this quick little story about a friend of mine and his struggle getting over his addiction. if anything i want this to be an inspiration to any and all of you to try and overcome any addictions you have. you are more than worthy to overcome what your addiction is, be it drugs, alcohol, or something as mundane as spending too much time on the internet. i hope you all enjoyed and have a great day everyone!~Bai!





	City Boy

I slowly and carefully rolled the paper, strategic and easy after doing it so many times. The process was like clockwork, a deed done many times. Fan switch flipped on, window open wide, looking over the city below me. The familiar feel of the smooth lighter in my hand, flicked on so the light burned low and soft. Flame brought closer and closer to the edge of the roll, slowly lighting it aflame. Red embers lit at the end as I brought the other side to my mouth, inhaling slowly. It felt as if the smoke filled my body and I exhaled slowly, the smoke blowing out the window into the city. A knock on the door and panic rushing through my veins.

“O-One second!” I yelled out, stamping the end of the paper out. I frantically tried to circulate the air to get the smell to go away.

 

“Open the door!” My grandmother called back sweetly. My heart felt like it stopped. Her of all people would be outside the door. Faster, I tried to push the smoke out the window. She jiggled the doorknob. “Open the door, Arturo” She called again, slight annoyance in her voice. 

“N-No!” I called back, scared for her response.

 

“No? Arturo, open this door now.” She yelled angrily, shaking the handle harder. The door slipped open, letting her into the room. “Artu-”

You could feel her demeanor drop from angry to disappointed. I felt my heart shatter as she stared at me with such sadness. I had never felt so ashamed. We both knew what I had done. The smell stuck in the air, seeming as if it would never dissipate. My own grandmother, my own blood. Lied to her face to cover up what I had done as the small roll sat on the windowsill, still flashing the last of its embers. We stood for what felt like years, her staring into my eyes, trying to regain the innocence that what she had witnessed had been lost. The look she gave me was not one of sadness anymore, I recognized it more as fear. Fear for what I had done, fear that she could never see her grandson the same again. One moment changed not only myself in her eyes, but my life altogether. The woman who raised me, who I respected more than anything in the world now looked at me like she had never known me. No words were there to say, she turned around and left. 

I lay on my bed for a while, my entire head swimming. Seeing that fear in her eyes had been a reality check for me. It was so painful to see her in so much pain. I heard shuffling coming from the next room over after a while, and saw her saddened face appear in my doorway once more. She looked at me with a look I couldn’t place for a few minutes, though it felt like forever. It was odd that so quickly her opinion of me fell. One second I was her loving young grandson, whole future laid out before him perfectly, and the next… I was someone she didn’t even want to look at, let alone someone who she would want to call her grandson.

After a while, she spoke. “I never pictured this for you. For anyone else, maybe, but never for you.” Tears threatened to spill over her eyes as she looked at me. I knew in that moment more than any that I had made a mistake. The boy she had once seen as her innocent grandson was now the boy whose actions corrupted himself. She wanted so desperately to believe that her little boy was still there, to believe that I hadn’t been the one to do this to myself. Hopelessly scraping for the culprit to my mistakes. A single tear slipped down her cheek. Nothing I could have ever done would make up for my grandmother sitting in front of me crying. Nobody could have prepared me for the wave of pain that coursed through my body as I watched the woman I idolized cry because of me. From that moment on, I knew my life had to change, and for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo everyone! hope you enjoyed this quick little story about a friend of mine and his struggle getting over his addiction. if anything i want this to be an inspiration to any and all of you to try and overcome any addictions you have. you are more than worthy to overcome what your addiction is, be it drugs, alcohol, or something as mundane as spending too much time on the internet. i hope you all enjoyed and have a great day everyone!
> 
> ~Bai!


End file.
